<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a New Yorker by kakaiescheck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231837">Like a New Yorker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaiescheck/pseuds/kakaiescheck'>kakaiescheck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>About That Accent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Humor, Making fun of your friend's accents, NYC vs LA, Percy curses like a lot, Percy's got a NYC accent yo, You can't change my mind, and Piper's a Valley Girl, and y'all know it, omg percy you can't say fuck in front of the little kids at camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaiescheck/pseuds/kakaiescheck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth knew Percy was from New York City. Born and raised. She was very aware of that fact whenever she couldn’t understand what he’d said because he’d spoken so fast that there were barely any words. She had gotten used to it, having lived in New York for a while.</p><p>What she hadn’t exactly gotten used to yet was… well. How many times he could let f*** slip in front of the little kids at Camp.</p><p>// OR Percy curses like a true New Yorker and son of Poseidon, Annabeth's trying to keep things flowing, and Piper makes fun of him so he makes fun of her. Because, really, sometimes she sounds like a Kardashian and he sounds like he's not even speaking English.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson &amp; Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>About That Accent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a New Yorker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think we can all agree that Percy has this undeniable NYC accent, yeah? So I just ran with it, cuz we don't see enough New Yorker Percy around here. (And yes, Piper talks like a Kardashian occasionally and no one can change my mind.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth knew Percy was from New York City. Born and raised. She was very aware of that fact whenever she couldn’t understand what he’d said because he’d spoken so fast that there were barely any words. She had gotten used to it, having lived in New York for a while.</p><p>What she hadn’t exactly gotten used to yet was… well.</p><p>“The <em>fuck</em>, Kayla?”</p><p>Annabeth immediately looked up from where she was showing a young son of Apollo how to hold a sword, her eyes wide. Percy stood in the middle of the arena, where he had been teaching another Apollo kid. He was holding Riptide, but there was another sword at his feet. Considering his words and the way he was turned in Kayla’s direction, <em>and</em> the fact that the daughter of Apollo’s hands were empty, Annabeth guessed what had happened.</p><p>“<em>Percy</em>,” Annabeth chided, side-eyeing the younger campers.</p><p>He winced. Usually he was very good with the kids. Patient, kind, and a great teacher. Unless he was caught by surprise, like a daughter of Apollo losing her grip on her sword and making it fly in his direction. Then it was like he was on the streets of New York.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kayla said, wincing as well and rushing to retrieve her sword.</p><p>Annabeth kept staring at her boyfriend until he returned her gaze. Percy gave her a tentative smile, but she just shook her head, sending him a pointed look, and got back to her task at hand.</p><p>Percy wasn’t surprised often, so it wouldn’t be that much of a problem, except it kind of was.</p><p>There was this other instance when Annabeth was coming out of the forges after helping Nyssa with some stuff, and a sulking Harley walked between them, still prone to crying since Leo was gone. Percy and Jason were just coming out of the armory, talking animatedly. Annabeth smiled automatically – she had barely seen Percy all day – and was about to walk over when…</p><p>“Hey,” Jason was saying, “I bet even Clovis could give you a run for your money, man.”</p><p>“Fuck outta here.”</p><p>“Those were the worst moves I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying something.”</p><p>Percy jumped him and held him in a neck crank. “What was that?”</p><p>But Jason was prepared and, in three moves, he elbowed Percy in the ribs and escaped. “Just saying you’re slow today, Jackson.”</p><p>“Asshole,” Percy moaned, holding his side.</p><p>Annabeth cleared her throat loudly and the two boys looked at her. Immediately, Percy’s eyes went wide as he took in Nyssa’s crossed arms and little Harley watching them. “Annabeth, heeey,” he said, trying to be casual.</p><p>She didn’t have to say anything. One look and Percy was mouthing <em>Sorry, sorry</em> to her and Nyssa, over and over, as if that would help.</p><p><em>Fuck outta here</em> was, unfortunately, one of Percy’s favorite expressions ever. Annabeth wasn’t sure if he even registered it anymore, because he once said it in front of Chiron. <em>That</em> had led to a long conversation that Annabeth wished she would have escaped from.</p><p>The climbing wall was a lost cause. Annabeth didn’t even try anymore, just made sure to keep the younger campers away whenever it was Percy’s turn. The amount of times he yelled <em>Fuck</em> during every climb was probably three times more than Annabeth had ever uttered the word in her life.</p><p>Nowhere was safe. Another day, during their free time, the two of them were taking a walk along the canoe lake when they heard music coming from the amphitheater. Percy immediately recognized one of his favorite songs and dragged her so they could watch the Apollo cabin do their thing.</p><p>They weren’t the only ones there, so Percy’s singing out of key was one in a few. Annabeth recognized the song when it got to the chorus – Percy liked to blast his playlists whenever they carpooled. This was The Who, she was pretty sure. Then a different memory hit her and she managed to put her hand over his mouth in time.</p><p>“<em>Oo de uck ar you</em>,” Percy sang anyway, frowning in her direction.</p><p>It was a good thing she had muffled his voice, because the Apollo cabin was playing the clean version of the song, obviously, something that apparently didn’t register in his kelp-filled brain. He didn’t understand her pointed look this time, but that was thankfully the only curse she could remember being in the song, so he was free to sing the rest.</p><p>The free use of curses without realizing was one of the things that reminded Annabeth that Percy was a New Yorker. Then there was the curious use of the language and expressions that she was still surprised by, even after years.</p><p>“Get on the fucking line, Connor,” Percy complained when the son of Hermes pushed his way between them to get some food in the dining pavilion.</p><p>Connor stuffed a piece of bread and some cheese in his mouth and said, already running off, “Sorry! Late!”</p><p>“For what?” Percy called, but Connor was too far gone.</p><p>Annabeth cleared her throat and turned back to the different types of bread in front of her. She fought against it, but the urge to correct him was stronger. “In line.”</p><p>“What?” Percy asked.</p><p>“It’s get <em>in</em> line, Seaweed Brain.”</p><p>He frowned, as if he didn’t understand her point. “<em>On</em> line.”</p><p>“<em>In </em>line.”</p><p>“<em>Whatever</em> line, as long as it moves,” Butch said from behind Percy.</p><p>Annabeth thought she had seen it all, but she pretty much lost it when she heard him say <em>whack</em> in a non-ironic way. He said it as if it was a legitimate adjective he used, and Piper had to muffle her laughter on Annabeth’s shoulder.</p><p>Another time, Percy got into a fight with Sherman Yang, from the Ares cabin, because that’s just something that happened from time to time. Apparently, Sherman had been a bit rude to a Pegasus earlier in the day, and Percy wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“You weren’t even there, Jackson,” Sherman said. “Mind your own business or mind the tip of my sword.”</p><p>“Porkpie told me.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>Porkpie</em> told you? Seriously?”</p><p>“Dead-ass. Now fucking apologize or you’ll meet the tip of <em>my</em> sword.”</p><p>The fight was resolved when Butch arrived and got just as mad as Percy, but that was a whole different story. Annabeth didn’t know how her boyfriend could say <em>dead-ass</em> with a stern expression like that.</p><p>At least Annabeth barely blinked anymore when Percy would twirl his sword and smirk at her, “Catch these hands,” before promptly charging at her in the arena.</p><p>The day it reached its peak was by the end of summer. Annabeth and Piper were enjoying their free time by the beach, lounging on the sand and just talking. It was expected that their peaceful afternoon would be interrupted by two very loud Big Three demigods who enjoyed a bit too much some healthy competition.</p><p>“Are they…?” Piper tilted her head, watching the two approaching boys.</p><p>“Racing here? Yeah, I think so,” Annabeth said.</p><p>Percy won by a thread, throwing himself in front of the two girls as if they were a baseball base. Jason then tripped over him, falling face down in the sand – thankfully, the fluffy portion of it.</p><p>Percy moaned in pain, holding his shin. “Fuck you, Grace. No need to be such a sore loser.”</p><p>“I’m eating <em>sand</em>,” Jason retorted.</p><p>“Boys?” Piper said with a fake sweet smile. “You’re back from trying to kill each other early today. Was it good, then?”</p><p>Suddenly recovered, Percy stayed on his back and grinned. “Mad good. You shouda seen it. You know <em>dat</em> move <em>wit</em> <em>de</em> wrist flick, yeah? There was <em>dis</em> one time when I lost Riptide, but I snuffed him so <em>had</em> in <em>teh</em> stomach <em>dat dis</em> <em>weid</em> sound came out of his <em>mout</em> – I <em>thawt</em> it was a whistle or somethin’. It was hilarious.”</p><p>While Jason explained his side of the story, Annabeth couldn’t help but smile secretively. When Percy was excited, his accent came out tenfold and his words slurred together. It was harder to understand, but Annabeth found it sort of endearing.</p><p>“… and I think that was completely unfair,” Jason finished.</p><p>Percy sat up and scoffed. “Talk all you want, man. Today wasn’t your day.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and then Piper started chuckling. “Say that again?”</p><p>“Today wasn’t your day?”</p><p>“No, no. Like, the first part.”</p><p>“… Talk all you want?”</p><p>Another chuckle. “<em>Tawk all you wan’</em>,” Piper mocked, making her voice deeper and more nasal.</p><p>Not even Annabeth could hold in her laughter. Piper had nailed the accent. The tips of Percy’s ears went red and he crossed his arms, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. “I don’t talk like that.”</p><p>“<em>I don’ tawk like dat</em>.”</p><p>“Hey, bro, what’s the name of that state again?” Jason jumped in, a mischievous smile in place. “Right next to New York?”</p><p>“New Jersey?”</p><p>“<em>Noo Joisey</em>,” Piper repeated.</p><p>“Get outta <em>hea</em>,” Percy threw sand at her and moved to sit next to Annabeth, probably expecting to have an ally in her. “I don’t talk like that. My accent’s not so strong. Rachel’s is worse.”</p><p><em>Oh, honey</em>, Annabeth thought, <em>hers isn’t even close to yours</em>. “Really, Seaweed Brain? And where are you from again?”</p><p>He sent her a look as if she’d gone insane. “… New York?”</p><p>Annabeth pressed her lips together, but it came out anyway, “<em>Noo Yawk</em>?”</p><p>His expression of utter betrayal was worth it, even if he shoved her away from him as she laughed. “Alright, fuck all of you. I think I’ll spend the rest of summer with my dad.” Percy tried to get up, but Annabeth held his arm and didn’t let him go.</p><p>“It’s cute!” Annabeth insisted. “I mean, when you’re not cursing like the sailor you are in front of little children.”</p><p>“I’m trying, I swear.”</p><p>“Nyssa still wants your head. You’re gonna have to try harder, Seaweed Brain, or I’m gonna have to call your mom.”</p><p>Percy’s face paled. “Please don’t do <em>dat</em>.”</p><p>“What’s so hard about saying the <em>th</em> sound?” Piper asked. “It’s like you guys don’t even try.”</p><p>“Alright, I was being nice, but now I’m just gonna say it,” Percy pointed at her. “You sound like you just woke up and are slightly high. Could you <em>tawk</em> any slower?” he made sure to emphasize the way he said <em>talk</em>.</p><p>Piper gasped. “I don’t talk slow.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, you do. You sound like thiiis,” Percy switched to a more relaxed tone, elongating his vowels to string the sentences together and speaking at a quarter of the pace he usually would, “like you’ve got <em>all </em>the time in the <em>world</em> to talk, like, you don’t even <em>know</em> what your next word’s gonna be, cuz like, we should just enjoy the breeeeze, bro.”</p><p>It was Piper’s turn to blush. “<em>You</em> sound high.”</p><p>“You say gnarly. <em>Gnarly</em>, McLean.”</p><p>“Hardly ever.”</p><p>“But you’re, like, a SoCal girl,” Percy continued mocking her in that tone. “Spend your days marinating by the ocean and, like, most of your sentences sound like a question? You’re <em>totally</em> a Valley Girl.”</p><p>Annabeth was freely laughing, but it was only when Jason lost his composure and chuckled that Piper hit both of their arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Pipes,” Jason said, “but it sounds like you.”</p><p>Percy shook his head at him. “Oh, you’re no better, Grace.”</p><p>“I was literally raised by wolves. I do <em>not</em> sound like a Valley Girl.”</p><p>“But you were raised in NorCal, bro. You talk real slow, too,” Percy slipped back into the Californian accent. “And I’ve heard you say, like, <em>hella nice</em> and stuff.”</p><p>“Okay!” Piper clapped her hands. “I say we make fun of Annabeth now. How does that sound?”</p><p>Percy snorted. “Like a bad idea. She doesn’t have an accent.”</p><p>Annabeth smiled proudly.</p><p>“Everyone has an accent,” Piper argued.</p><p>“Not her. Trust me. It’s a whole fucking mess. Her dad’s got this weird Boston accent that’s faded a bit – honestly, Annabeth, sometimes it’s hard to understand what your dad says –, but she didn’t really absorb it, yeah? Cuz then she lived in Virginia, but then she ran away. Thalia kinda sounds like a mix of you two,” he waved a hand at Jason and Piper, “and Luke’s from Connecticut, so fuck if I know what she picked up from <em>that</em>. Then she came to Camp when she was seven and, honestly, everyone speaks differently here. Will dead-ass dropped a <em>y’all’d’ve</em> the other day, so I don’t even know anymore. Annabeth’s got her own accent.”</p><p>Annabeth was impressed with how much thought Percy had put into her lack of accent and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. “That was almost an essay, Seaweed Brain. Anything else to add to your analysis?”</p><p>He blushed. “No.”</p><p>“Mm-hm. One more question, though?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What’s the name of that place where you buy food and stuff?”</p><p>Percy gave her a look. He knew what she was trapping him into, because she had made fun of him for this before. Still, he squared his shoulders and stared into her eyes, ready to, as he sometimes called it, <em>take it there</em>. “A grocery store.”</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“A <em>grocery </em>store.”</p><p>“<em>Grosery</em> store,” she repeated, barely keeping her chuckles in.</p><p>“<em>Grosery</em> store?” Piper frowned. “What’s wrong with you? Who says <em>grosery</em> store?”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Percy muttered, looking to the sky, probably praying for someone to take him out of that situation. Annabeth pushed his shoulder to tease him a little bit more and he responded by tackling her to the sand. Their laughter echoed along Long Island Sound – as well as a few more curse words.</p><p>She was still working on that, anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>